


Watch me closely

by Biblical_Slut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblical_Slut/pseuds/Biblical_Slut
Summary: "You want to watch me do what again?" - promptWhen Lance tells Keith he wants to watch him squirm in his own urine he expected an immediate break up. He definitely didn't expect for him to be so on board with the idea.





	Watch me closely

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda nasty (writing and subject wise) and I apologise.

"You want to watch me do _what_ again?"

Keith stood at the foot of the bed with wide eyes and an incredulous expression on his face. Lance sat on the bed, head hung low in shame. He had known someone as amazing as Keith wouldn't be comfortable with his gross kinks. It was gross. He really should have just kept it to himself. Their sex life was great he shouldn't try to change that; he should just leave.

He twisted to go to stand up, still avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. "'M sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go-" He started but a hand flying to his shoulder gave him pause. He risked looking up at Keith, only to find him with a flush on his cheeks and an awkward smile on his lips.

"No no, tell me more." Lance gaped at him for a solid five seconds before snapping back into reality. _Holy shit, holy shit, Keith might actually be on board with this, holy shit, okay._

"Um, well I guess I would just kind of watch while you... ya know, squirm in discomfort." Actually, it sounds much better in his head. Lance's eyes cast further and further down the more he spoke. "There would ideally be some begging in there. You know, begging me for permission to piss 'n stuff." He trailed off sullenly. Keith was definitely turned off by this idea. Time to move to Mexico, change his name and phone number, and start his new life as a florist.

"That... doesn't sound too bad." Again, Lance just gaped. "What!? How are you so calm about this?" Lance asked incredulously. Keith just shrugged and smiled, brushing a hand over his boyfriend's face in a comforting manner.

"Tell me how and when this is gonna happen."

 

 

Now, a few days later, one of Lance's hottest fantasies was coming true. Keith was kneeling on the floor by the foot of the bed, biting his lips raw with high furrowed eyebrows. Hips squirming in an effort to relieve the pressure on his bladder, he whimpered Lance's name. God if that didn't make this so _so_ much hotter.

"What's the matter, baby? What's wrong?" Lance cooed down at him from his seat on the bed, stroking a gentle hand through the mop of black hair. His boyfriend was a literal angel and he would have to thank him profusely later. But now, it was time for teasing.

"You know damn well what's 'wrong', asshole." Came the grunted reply, weak and breathy in all the best ways. Lance smirked deviously and gripped Keith's hair, forcing another whimper from his chest.

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to me? You're being very rude." He spoke in a low, rough tone, "I think you should _apologise_." He tugged Keith forward by his hair and leaned down to face him, shoving his foot between the desperate man's legs and grinding it against the slight hardness there.

Keith moaned raggedly, pressing himself against Lance's foot and sighing in relief at the lessening pressure. "I'm s-sorry." He stuttered breathlessly.

"That's better. Now, come here." Lance lifted him up onto the bed so he was straddling his lap, whining as the movement caused his full bladder to be jostled. Lance's face flushed upon seeing his boyfriend splayed so openly in his lap, whining and grabbing his crotch to alleviate the painful throbbing. He panted unevenly in his boyfriend's hold as Lance caressed his neck with suckling kisses, feeling him swallow and nipping over his rapid pulse.

Lance encouraged Keith to let go of his crotch to place his own hand there instead. He pressed their lips together in a fervent kiss as Keith rutted into his palm, moaning and whimpering desperate pleas.

"God, you look so needy already, baby boy. Ready to piss all over yourself, aren't you?" Lance growled into his ear, forcing a whine out of his throat that he wasn't expecting. He gripped his boyfriend's broad shoulders tightly and keened out, "Please, Lance, I need you now. I can't hold it."

Lance's eyes darkened deviously. "What's that? What exactly do you need, baby?" The cuban man teased, drawing his hands away from the desperate man's crotch to his quivering thighs.

"God! Just take me to the shower so I can suck your dick and piss myself!" Not necessarily in that order as seen by the loss of composure Keith was displaying. This was exactly the kind of reaction Lance had always fantasised about from Keith. Despite this, he laughed and picked Keith up in his arms to carry him to the bathroom.

This was the planned out part of the scene; the part where Keith actually wets himself. They had agreed that while they were still in the "experimental phase" of this kink, the messy stuff was better kept to the easiest to clean places. Yet, despite this, the mere thought of Keith wetting himself out of pure, unadulterated desperation in an unplanned situation, only just out of the public eye, was enough to push him to the brink faster than he would ever admit to.

"K-Keith, fuck. I'm about to-" he groaned and shook as he came in pulses down Keith's throat. Choking slightly, the pale man glared at Lance as he pulled off the cock in front of him. The throbbing of his overstretched bladder soon distracted him from the indignation of being forced to taste Lance's gross, salty cum.

"Lance..." He breathed, voice almost lost to the sound of the shower. Lance pulled him to his feet so he was leaning into the tanned man's chest. "Fuck, I can't, I can't hold it, I-" Keith stuttered through a disjointed sentence, only to cut himself off when he felt a hand place an unforgiving pressure over his bladder.

Keith started babbling, keening in a high-pitched voice. "Just let go, Keith, babe. C'mon, I wanna see." Hesitant embarrassment crept up on Keith, now, as he willed himself to relax enough to finally let go. After nine more dry seconds he whined in discomfort and need as he still struggled to let himself release.

"Shh." Lance comforted softly before pushing down _hard_ on his abdomen. Keith choked on a garbled mess of his boyfriend's name as hot spurts of piss escaped him and ran down his leg. He broke with a drawn out moan as relief as potent as an orgasm in itself rushed through him. If Lance hadn't just came he would be hard enough to explode at the sight of Keith nearly turning to jelly from the force of the relief.

When Keith finally came back to himself, he was leaning fully into the cuban, panting, spent, and completely blissed out. He didn't want to move, his head had decided that his boyfriend's broad chest was too comfy to vacate at the moment so when he spoke his words were muffled. "Was that good for you, Lance?"

Lance sighed contentedly, letting the water from the shower wash away the grime of their activites. "Yes, God, yes, it was." He leaned down to press his lips to the crown of Keith's head. "You did so good, baby."

Keith melted a little more into Lance at his words and allowed himself to be cleaned. Sometime later, he was brought to bed wearing soft boxers and a large sleep shirt. He got comfy and pressed right up against Lance's side once he got into bed himself.

Gently stroking a hand down over Keith's back, Lance questioned quietly. "Would you-  would you be willing to do that again?" Confident bravado vanished.

Keith thought for a long moment, making Lance sweat in nervous anticipation of the refusal. And the break-up talk. But neither came.

"Sure." Keith shrugged nonchalantly, as if Lance wasn't almost dying next to him. The cuban man immediately lit up and squeezed his boyfriend for all he was worth. "Yes! Best boyfriend ever!" Keith just chuckled and shifted minutely closer. Lance smiled softly down at him. "I love you, Keith." Heat rose to the paler man's face but he grinned into Lance's neck, "I love you too, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques? Compliments??


End file.
